


corner office prologue

by saraheli



Series: corner office [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, CEO Seunghoon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Secretary Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: As a brand new secretary in an office where the girls in your position are replaced on a regular basis, shooting you directly up to the desk outside the corner office of a wealthy CEO makes you nervous. What makes you more nervous, however, is the way he talks and the way his suit lays against him. The office treats you well, but Lee Seunghoon treats you better.





	corner office prologue

The whole building was made of glass. Light poured in from every direction, the yellowest and most vibrant streamlining directly from the sun wherever in the sky it might reside. Despite this, the corridors and conference rooms were as frigid as many of the personnel that occupied it with the obvious exception of the secretaries. After all, it was the job of a secretary to be warm and inviting to every person they dealt with. You weren’t sure that you fit that outline, but whoever did the hiring around here clearly had a different interpretation of your abilities than you did.

Regardless, here you were among all of the sunniest ladies and upturned gentlemen in the city. Your desk was newly organized, the phone calls had been simple, and here you sat before the corner office of the boss. The very thought of it made nervous bitterness rise from the bottom of your throat; why had they sent the new girl to the top? That’s an awful lot of pressure, don’t you think?

Anyway, here you were and everything was splendid. Your coworkers were nice, the pace of business was fast and unforgiving, and you had an excuse to wear your previously untouched tights.

Despite the aforementioned splendor of your situation and the cheerful smile you had written in permanent ink on your face, you were afraid of falling flat. You were afraid that you would make constant small errors or one ridiculous deadly one to end it all. It was such a real business with such real clients and jobs. Anyone who was anyone had their name on an office door or carved into a stone plaque on their desk, so, with neither of those things, you were reminded that you were a nobody. To everyone outside the secretary’s desk, you were nothing more than a number on the payroll chart.

“Look at you,” a voice chirped from behind, shaking you out of your thoughts, “All set up and ready for paperwork and problems that aren’t yours to wrinkle that perfect nose of yours.”

“Hi, Jisu,” you looked at the other girl over your shoulder with a smile, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m perfect, little dove,” she cooed, coming to stroke your hair affectionately.

Jisu had been the angel who trained you for this job. She was your lifeline in this building who you could go to for any reason any time. She was more knowledgeable about the ins and outs of this business than the man whose office you served or any of the investors who thought themselves so educated on where their money was going. They did not, and Jisu would come to remind you frequently that your job was to make them secure in themselves, not to make their information correct: you were, after all, merely a secretary and not their mother or their teacher or Google.

“So, have you seen him yet?” Jisu asked, turning around to sit her perfect little self on the edge of your desk. Her eyes darted to the corner office. “Mr. Lee?”

“Oh, no, thank god,” you breathed as a nervous chuckle accompanied your words, “He came in before I got here and he hasn’t been out to lunch yet.” You explained, making a mental note to come to work earlier because:

“A secretary should always arrive before her boss.”

* * *

Seunghoon took pride in the fact that you were his fourth secretary in four months. He, though some people would call it being unreasonable, thought of himself as a man of very specific tastes that simply must be catered to by those at his disposal.

But you? He had picked you himself.

He had looked through the resumes as the company had requested that he more carefully pick someone that would “more permanently suit his needs”. Your application had been in the middle of the stack and, handing it to Jisu, he had so eloquently remarked that he didn’t give more than half of a damn who she was as long as she could follow simple instructions.

And thus, you were hired to sit in front of the corner office of Lee Seunghoon and take calls from moguls and shareholders when he was too busy with clients in meetings, day drinking, and luncheons to take them himself.  

He was a hard worker, and he lavished in it. He took immense pride in his work and position and was determined to milk it for all of its bells and whistles. This does not mean, however, that his head is up his own ass like so many in his position, but that he knew his own worth. He was friendly and personable, and all of the girls in the office swooned after him for his smile and his uncanny sense of humor and the perfect diamond stud that sat on his nostril.

However, it occurred to him as he stared out the window with a glass of something too strong for eleven in the morning that he should probably introduce himself to you at some point so that he would at least appear personable, but when he opened the door, he was completely taken aback.  

Your hair was pinned securely against your head and you were already working on his memos for that evening. You looked focused and relaxed, and he smirked a little to himself as he clicked the ice against the inside of his glass.

You looked up and raised your eyebrows, meeting his eyes. You smiled a perfect greeter smile.

You had to admit, he was more handsome than you had imagined. His shirt was perfectly tailored to lay gently against his broad chest and his eyes glinted with youth and something mischievous you couldn’t quite place. The little grin that tugged at his mouth clamped down on your throat and forced you to swallow.

“Hello, Mr. Lee. We haven’t had the time to meet yet, I’m your new secretary,” you introduced yourself, “I finished up your memos for the day, so I can go get you something from the cafeteria if you’d like. I was about to head down myself.”

The clarity and certainty of your words made him raise his eyebrows. So many ladies had the shaky voice of first-day nerves when they spoke to him on day one, but you seemed to know exactly what you were doing and he liked that.

“Huh,” he said, “Pick me up one of whatever you’re having.”

The nonchalance of his words should have made things easier, but they didn’t and he knew it. He wanted to see what you would pick and how hastily you would pick it. He  knew as well as he did that his approval was important not just for your job, but for your esteem, as well, and, if he was meant to keep you for the rest of his career, he was going to make sure you knew that Lee Seunghoon was not an easy man to please.


End file.
